A New Beginning
by RasenShuriken445
Summary: Deidara has had nothing and no one all throughout his two years at the Konoha Ninja Academy. When another student saves him from a group of bullies, his life will inevitably change. (It's better than it sounds) Please review!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I've decided to extend out of my comfort zone! Please review as you see fit. If it helps the story, I don't care if you have to kick me in the nards (Okay, maybe not that far) Feel free to check out some of my other stories! Enjoy!**

Deidara sat alone in the playground after school and watched the other children in the Academy play games and have fun. He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek as he looked at his bandaged hands. He knew he was an abomination, and cursed his very existence for it. A boy name Shinaro, a bully who often targeted young Deidara, walked over to him, surrounded by a posse of bigger children.  
"Hey, Deidara-dobe. Whatcha doin'? Being a loner, I presume?" Shinaro laughed, picking up a handful of dirt and throwing it into Deidara's face. He stood up and pushed the bully, knocking him over.  
"Get away from me! Your jokes are all used up anyway!" He screamed, giving him the attention of the other children. Shinaro stood up and pushed him back, knocking him into the fence.  
"Sic the bitch!" He roared as the other children grabbed Deidara. Shinaro pulled his fist back and socked him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. This continued on for several minutes, everyone having a go against the defenseless Deidara.  
After a while, a quiet voice said,  
"Stop." Everyone turned around to see a red-haired boy no older than ten standing in front of them, two puppets next to him.  
"What do you want, Pinocchio?" Shinaro barked.  
"Oh, that was rich. Not quite as rich as oxygen-filled blood, which I often enjoy taking from other people. Please, back away." He mumbled emotionlessly, moving his hand, causing his puppet to expose an eighteen inch blade from its left arm.  
"Whatever. Leave the weirdos alone." Shinaro gave up and called off his goons, leaving Deidara alone with his guardian angel, who took a seat next to him along with his puppets.  
"Thank...you." Deidara hesistantly thanked. Inside, he was jumping for joy that somebody would be so kind to him.  
"You're very welcome. Why do they bully you?" The boy patently asked.  
"Because I'm an abomination. My hands are weird and I'm all alone and...I don't even know." He sighed, placing his head in his lap, crying.  
"I don't think any of those things. I am confused though. What is wrong with your hands?" He questioned, grabbing Deidara's left hand and turning it over in his own.  
"It's under the bandages. Promise you won't make fun?" He pleaded.  
"I promise." He swore, raising his right hand. Deidara unwrapped the bandages over his hands and exposed the mouths he possessed on his palms.  
"Woah!" The boy exclaimed, poking at the tongues, "This is so cool! My granny would love you!"  
"Really?" Deidara excitedly asked.  
"Sure! Wanna come to my house?" The boy questioned.  
"That sounds great! Ive never had a friend before!" Deidara awkwardly declared.  
"Hmph. Me neither. My name's Sasori, by the way." Sasori extended his hand.  
"Deidara." Deidara returned the favor, causing Sasori to laugh when the tongues tickled his palms.  
Deidara and Sasori walked through the streets of Konoha, conversing while people dodged their gaze.  
"So, what are your parents like? Will they be okay with me coming over?" Deidara worriedly asked.  
"My parents passed away when I was six. How about you?" Sasori responded.  
"Same. I don't even have a home because the landlord kicked me out when I couldn't pay for rent." Deidara kicked the dirt underneath his feet.  
"Geez. Well, I'm sure Granny will be fine with you staying at my place!" Sasori excitedly suggested.  
"You're kidding! That'd be great!" Deidara yelped.  
"Of course, you'll have to help around the house and stuff, but other than that, it should be fine."  
"Still! It'd be fantastic!" Deidara hugged Sasori and they began to run to his house.

"Granny Chiyo, why not?" Sasori pleaded with his grandmother.  
"I'm sure his parents would be furious!" Chiyo explained, waving her arms.  
"But...he's like me." Sasori said quietly.  
"Oh." She turned to Deidara, who was cowering behind a chair. "You poor thing. You stay here as long as you'd like!" She hugged him, planting a kiss on his forehead. Deidara laughed at the weird sensation as Sasori asked if he wanted to play in his room.  
"Sure!" Deidara accepted.  
In Sasori's room, Deidara marveled at how many two-man games and activities he had stashed around his room. There were games under one of his two twin-sized beds, in his dresser drawers, and even next to the small doorway.  
"What do you want to do first?" Sasori asked, spreading his arms. The mid-afternoon sun shone bright through a lonely window and illuminated all kinds of different objects. Deidara picked up a rather large toy with his bare hand and took a long look at it. It was shaped like a square with a robot in two of the corners, diagonal to each other. "That's Rock'Em Sock'Em Robots. Wanna play? Just warning, I'm pretty good." Sasori laid down on the floor, followed by Deidara, and prepared the game. "Okay, put your hands here and press the buttons as fast as you can when I say go. Ready?" He asked. Deidara tightened his grip on the handles and replied,  
"Yep."  
"Go!" Sasori shouted. Instantly, both children began to mash the buttons, making the robots punch each other. Before long, Deidara's robot's head popped off. The two were doubled over in laughter at the sight.  
After a few rounds of destroying Deidara's robot, Sasori suggested,  
"How about we try play-dough?" He then reached under his bed and removed a tub a multi-colored clay. Deidara stuck his hand into the sticky substance and removed a glob of it. Instantly, the mouth on his palm sucked it in. In his anger, Deidara grabbed his wrist and imagined punching it over and over. Surprisingly, the clay slid out of his palm, revealing a perfectly detailed, six inch tall sculpture of Deidara wrestling with his wrist. "Woah! That's crazy! Let's go show Granny Chiyo!" Sasori laughed, grabbing the clay sculpture. He, along with Deidara, rushed down the stairs to see Chiyo making dinner. "Granny Chiyo!" Sasori called.  
"Yes?" She responded, carefully seasoning a pot of stew.  
"Look at what Deidara-kun made!" He extended his hand, brandishing the sculpture.  
"That's incredible!" Chiyo proclaimed, holding the sculpture and marveling at its beauty. "How did you do it?" She asked Deidara, who was blushing slightly.  
"Hmm. I really don't know. My hands did it." He replied.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. Deidara held out his hands, causing Chiyo to gasp. "This is astonishing! You are really something else! Heck, you're just as special as Sasori-kun here." She laughed, ruffling Sasori's already wind-ripped hair. Both boys ran upstairs and once again began to make sculptures out of clay. At one point, Deidara made a sculpture of Iruka-sensei being pooped on by a seagull, which made Sasori laugh hysterically.  
After dinner, the two boys were told to go to bed, to which they reluctantly complied. As Deidara admired the feeling of a home-cooked, nutritious meal in his stomach, he climbed into his assigned bed and pulled the covers up, enveloping himself in the warm feeling.  
"Do you like it here?" Sasori inquired. "I mean, it isn't much, but it's homey."  
"I love it." Deidara responded, adoring the feeling of a soft mattress and not the cold, tough concrete in an alleyway. "Thank you so much." Sasori didn't reply with words, but with a snore. Deidara also fell asleep very quickly, and for the first time in years, there was no nightmare.


End file.
